1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a packaging machine, and more particularly, pertains to a mechanism for the space adjustment between forward and rearward sets of flites in a packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art flite adjustment methods were cumbersome at best, requiring time consuming manual adjustment of drive sprockets and securing means to obtain spacing between rearward and forward sets of flites on a packaging machine. The prior art has failed to address a readily adjustable distancing method for the spacing of rearward and forward flites.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing a readily adjustable mechanism for rapid spacing of flites for a packaging machine.